


Feels Like Home

by thealwaysandforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel In Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel and Dean in Love, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel is Not Oblivious, Dean In Love, Dean is a Softie, Emotions, Feel-good, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Made For Each Other, Men of Letters Bunker, Movie Night, Power of Words, Requited Love, Sam Knows, Short & Sweet, Sleepovers, Sweet Dean, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealwaysandforever/pseuds/thealwaysandforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn’t much Dean can do but stare. He has found that there are these small moments where he can really look at Castiel. Notice new mannerisms that he hasn’t before; small insignificant features on his face that make Dean’s heart beat faster than normal. These moments are quick and far in between, but for Dean they stretch into long, slow minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 a.m. while watching Guy Code. I know right?
> 
> Short and sweet I hope you enjoy :]

* * *

 

There isn’t much Dean can do but stare. He has found that there are these small moments where he can really look at Castiel. Notice new mannerisms that he hasn’t before; small insignificant features on his face that make Dean’s heart beat faster than normal. These moments are quick and far in between, but for Dean they stretch into long, slow minutes.

Sometimes when they’re going for a long drive and Sam decides to lay in the back seat, Castiel will pop in passenger side. He can steal glances from the corner of his eye at the way Cas sets his jaw when looking out of the window. His hands usually stay clasped in his lap while they talk. Dean watches his thumb running over his knuckles for most of the ride until Cas is suddenly gone.

Rarely it’s when sitting at the tables of hidden town diners discussing the next break in the case and Sam orders a few more beers from the waitress. As she flirts with Sam mercilessly who blushes more than he will ever admit, Dean turns to look at Castiel who is smiling at him. It always catches him off guard, but he loves the warm rush that overwhelms him. He ducks his head as Sam turns his attention toward them again.

Even when they’ve come across more dicks disguised as angels, him and Sam fighting them off with bloodied fists and battered ribs. Most leaving their vessel behind as soon as Castiel emerges, bloody blade in hand and eyes full of anguish at having to kill more of his kin. Even in this chaos while Sam slumps over struggling to regain his breath to normal and his fingers ache with every move, Dean _sees_ Cas. He sees him and can’t help but think how _beautiful_ Castiel is walking toward him. A bruised warrior with free will, hand outstretched to lift him off the asphalt and take him home.

Many times it’s at the Bunker. There are no cases that have caught their attention, Sam has made popcorn while he sets up the movie reel and white screen. The Three Stooges being the first reel they find stashed in a dusty old brown box, coincidentally their favorite as well, are what they decide to marathon all night. Castiel has a habit of dropping in occasionally to see how they’re doing, Sam pointing out Cas only does when Dean is having a bad day. Dean insists that’s not the case but Sam isn’t easily convinced.

There is a heat that pools in Dean’s belly when Castiel takes a seat on the floor, his shoulder brushing Dean’s knee when he takes the trench coat off to set aside. Sam brings out the popcorn and starts the reel, giving Cas a summary on the usual happenings of The Three Stooges and Dean doesn’t know how to sit anymore. He doesn’t want to move in case he accidentally bumps Cas’ shoulder and startles him. He doesn’t know where to look anymore. He tries to watch as the trio trip over each other exaggeratedly on screen, but the laugh that escapes Castiel’s mouth ensures he keeps his eyes on the angel's lips the whole night.

This time though, when the night wears on and the last reel has run its course, the fleeting ticking of it lulls the boys to sleep. Sam is sprawled messily on half of the couch with his loud snores echoing the large room and Dean is lying on the other with one foot hanging off, foot pressed firmly onto the cold hardwood.

Castiel is still sitting on the floor. He tunes into every gruff sound that leaves the younger Winchesters throat and finds comfort in the small puffs of breath that Dean does in his sleep. These sounds make him feel warmer than his grace ever could. Castiel slowly leans his head back, Dean’s stomach moving with every breath underneath his neck. He closes his eyes for a moment pretending to sleep like they do. It feels peaceful and blissful and he wishes that dreams would come to him. Ones where they are normal people completing mundane tasks like washing dishes. Dean passing him the wet plates to dry while Sam rummages in the fridge for a beer, but he knows they won’t. He can only pretend.

 

When Castiel opens his eyes and brings his head up, he hears his name fall from Dean’s lips. It’s quiet and he almost misses the rough sound.

“Stay Cas,” Dean whispers,”Stay.”

Castiel never tires of the way his name in Dean’s mouth makes the grace inside him extend and flutter brighter.

“Why?” Dean shifts onto his side and opens his eyes enough to capture Castiel’s. Dean has asked himself this question more than he would care to admit and every single time the answer is the same. It will _always_ be the same.

“I love you.” Dean feels his heart almost slow to a complete stop when Castiel stands and grabs his coat from the ground.

“You have to move up for this to work.” Dean is confused as Castiel slips his shoes off and sits in the small space behind him, but he catches on quickly when Cas maneuvers his legs on either side.

Dean leans back against Cas who takes his trenchcoat and drapes it over Dean's torso. There are no words that pass between them for a few minutes. Dean sighs contentedly while Cas’ fingers comb through his hair, his eyelids suddenly feel heavy when the rumble of humming soothes him into falling asleep.

 

Castiel doesn’t let up from doing this. He already learns which movements from his fingers make Dean nuzzle into him more and which timbre of hymn makes Dean sigh between even breaths. The room quiets down and there is a burst of warmth that fills the air.

 

Castiel wants to cry.

“You will always be loved Dean Winchester,” he whispers,”I will only ever choose you.”

 **  
**He feels a tug on his other hand as Dean brings their fingers to entwine. Castiel will never feel more at home than this moment right here. **  
**

* * *

 


End file.
